


Desperation

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: AU, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Yaoi, slight masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghirahim was sitting perfectly straight and looked as though nothing was wrong. But Link saw right through the mask. He knew his lover long enough to see the signs of smugness and arousal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

“Hey Link, can you pass me the salt?” Zelda asked from across the table. 

Link snapped his head up and nodded before grabbing the salt. He passed it over to Zelda before quickly shooting his hands back under the table. Zelda furrowed her eyebrows in worry. 

“Link, are you alright? You look kind of flushed,” Zelda said. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Link stuttered, his face flushing even brighter. 

Zelda shot Link a glance that obviously said that she didn’t believe him, but went back to her meal. Link gazed back down at his lap, where his erection was stretching the fly of his pants. A shuddering breath left his mouth and he shut his eyes tightly as vibrations started going through his body again. Link looked out of the corner of his eye to look at his lover’s expression. 

Ghirahim was sitting perfectly straight and looked as though nothing was wrong. But Link saw right through the mask. He knew his lover long enough to see the signs of smugness and arousal. Ghirahim’s eyes were gleaming brightly, his eyes almost completely black in lust. The corner of his mouth twitched every so often, holding back the urge to smirk evilly. Not to mention, his lover’s right hand was placed strategically on his right thigh in what would appear like comfort to those looking from the outside.

But to Link, it was a form of Ghirahim bragging over the fact that he had control of the remote that operates the vibrating egg in his ass. 

Yes, Ghirahim had slipped a vibrating egg inside of him. It would be worse if Link hadn’t known about it, but he did so he couldn’t really complain. Of course, that was before he knew that he would be having dinner over his best friend’s house. According to Ghirahim, he didn’t spend enough time with Zelda. But Link knew that they weren’t at Zelda’s to catch up on old times. 

No, Ghirahim wanted them to go because he loves putting Link through embarrassing and kinky situations. Like sitting down for dinner with his best friend while slowly getting off due to a vibrating egg. 

Ghirahim chuckled underneath his breath and he flicked the switch on the remote up another level. A sharp gasp left Link’s mouth and he tensed immediately before shivering. Luckily, Zelda didn’t notice his reaction, too busy eating her dinner. However, his reaction wasn’t lost on Ghirahim. And if it was possible, his arousal grew a little bit more. 

Glancing out the corner of his eyes again, Link locked gazes with Ghirahim. His lover licked his lips before his gaze flickered down to Link’s lap. The hand holding the remote slowly moved up Link’s thigh, teasing the skin through the clothing. 

“Ghirahim, stop it,” Link whispered harshly. It was one thing to sit there and let his lover play around with his body with a sex toy. But it was an entirely different thing to have Ghirahim touch while Zelda was in the same room.

“Did you say something Link?” Zelda asked. 

Link snapped his head up at Zelda. “Oh! Uh…I was asking Ghirahim if he had to work late tomorrow. He’s had to put in extra hours for the past week and I’m kind of worried,” Link said sheepishly, silently hoping his best friend bought his story. 

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows and finally glanced at Ghirahim. “That’s not really healthy Ghirahim. You need a break every once and a while.”

Ghirahim held up his hand and smiled slightly. “Don’t worry. I’m perfectly fine. The overtime is going towards something special for Link,” Ghirahim explained, slipping into his innocent façade easily. 

Zelda smiled brightly and looked at them both lovingly. “ _Awww._ That’s so adorable.”

Link blushed, although he wasn’t completely sure if it was because he was embarrassed by the statement or because of his arousal. It was probably both. 

“Thank you. I aim to please my adorable lover,” Ghirahim purred, silently flicking the switch on the remote another notch. 

A groan left Link’s mouth and he nearly doubled over as the pleasure assaulted his body. One of his hands grabbed the front of his pants, palming his erection. He panted softly and shook as the egg moved up slightly and pressed against his prostate. Oh, how he wished that he was in the safety of his bedroom, where he could moan and beg as loudly as he wanted. He really hated being quiet and Link had a feeling that Ghirahim hated it too. 

“Oh my gosh! Link, are you sure you’re alright?!” Zelda exclaimed before standing up. 

Zelda began walking towards Link, but Link held up his hand quickly. He couldn’t let Zelda see his arousal. Oh, if she saw, she would know just how desperate and deprived he really was. 

“NO! I mean…it was probably something I ate before we came over here. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?” Link stuttered out. 

Zelda stared wide-eyed at Link before nodding her head. “Of course. Do you need any help?

“No, I’m fine,” Link grunted out before slowly standing. 

Link attempted to stand without giving away his arousal. He stayed hunched over, wrapped his hands around his stomach to block his erection. It seemed as though Zelda didn’t notice a thing. 

Without sparing his lover or Zelda another glance, Link practically ran towards the bathroom. He slipped inside and immediately dropped his shorts. A whimper left his mouth as his hand moved to the front of his boxers, where a large wet spot had already formed from hours of teasing. Quickly stepping out of his boxers, Link took himself in hand and started pumping his cock fast. 

Pants left his parted mouth and Link licked his dry lips before biting his bottom lip. He rubbed his thumb against the head of his cock, spreading the moisture all around. His other hand moved down to his hole and he easily slipped two fingers inside. 

A mewl left Link’s mouth before he could stop it. But at that point, Link found that he really didn’t care. He fingered his hole as quickly as he could, constantly rubbing against the vibrating egg inside of him. The vibrations were still occurring inside of him and every time that his fingers rubbed against the toy, it got pushed right onto his prostate. 

Link felt his stomach starting to flutter and tighten up as his orgasm traveled through his body. He stumbled over to the toilet, not wanting to defile Zelda’s bathroom in any way. Although, he supposed it was too late for that. Link tightened his grip around his cock and began bucking his hips into his hand. He added a third finger inside of him and pushed all three against the toy, keeping it vibrating against his prostate. 

A loud knock swiftly drew him away from his orgasm and Link stared at the door in horror. He ripped his fingers from his entrance and started to reach for his clothing when the door opened. Link stood frozen as Ghirahim waltzed into the bathroom with a smug smirk on his face. 

Link slumped to the floor and glared at Ghirahim. “I fucking hate you.”

“Love you too darling. Now, how about I help you with your little problem?” Ghirahim whispered into Link’s ear before thrusting three fingers into Link’s entrance without any warning.

Link opened his mouth to moan but Ghirahim slapped his other hand across his lover’s mouth to stop the sound, which Link was thankful for. He rutted against the long fingers inside of him, encouraging them to go deeper. 

“I want you to stroke yourself Link. Show me just how desperate I make you,” Ghirahim purred as his fingers slipped around the toy. 

Link curled his fingers back around his arousal and picked up where he left off. He rested his head in the crook of Ghirahim’s neck, rocking himself against his lover’s body. He could feel Ghirahim’s erection through his pants and moved his other hand down to palm the bulge. He didn’t have the mental capacity to unbuckle his lover’s pants, so that was the best that he could do at the moment. 

The familiar feeling of his orgasm creeping up on him cause Link to pant harder. He tipped his head back and latched onto Ghirahim’s ear, sucking the lobe softly. Ghirahim growled softly before slamming his fingers deep inside of Link, driving both his fingertips and the toy against his prostate. 

Link moaned loudly, although most of the noise was muffled thanks to Ghirahim’s hand. He released all over his hand and the floor underneath him. Link shivered as Ghirahim continued fingering him through his orgasm. His eyes fluttered shut and he stopped all movement, just basking in his orgasm. 

When it was over, Link slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Ghirahim, who was looking down fondly at him. His lover bent over and kissed him gently on his temple. “I can assume you enjoyed that?”

“Yeah…but can we please not do this at Zelda’s house again? I would prefer not having to explain why we’re always in her bathroom every time that we visit,” Link said with a slight smile. 

Ghirahim hummed before smirking down at Link. “But where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
